The present inventive concept relates to an automatic optical sighting system (AOSS) that may be used with an optical enhancement device, such as a telescopic sight for use with a civilian or military individual shoulder- or hand-fired firearm, or in any firearm classified as a line-of-sight or a “small arm” firearm that is on a mechanical mount for stability or portability.
FIG. 1 depicts a basic problem associated with aiming a firearm. Line of sight 110 of a shooter (also referred to herein as “marksman,” “operator,” or “user”) from a firearm 111 to a target 112 essentially a straight line. The shooter aims firearm 111 by choosing a direction to point firearm 111 such that a projectile leaving firearm 111 hits target 112. Extended bore line 113 is a straight line projecting from the muzzle 114 of firearm 111, and is the straight line direction in which firearm 111 is aimed (or pointed). A projectile leaving firearm 111 travels in a curved trajectory 115, thereby deviating from the straight line path of extended bore line 113. Accordingly, a basic problem for a shooter is to choose the proper pointing orientation of firearm 111 so that a projectile leaving firearm 111 hits target 112, that is, selection of the proper angle of elevation of extended bore line 113, so that trajectory 115 followed by a projectile leaving firearm 111 ends at target 112.
To further complicate the basic problem, trajectory 115 may be affected by factors including gravity, distance to target (“range” herein), and weather conditions, such as atmospheric pressure, temperature, humidity and wind (i.e., ambient conditions), as well as other secondary factors discussed below. In order to hit target 112, a shooter must also adjust the orientation, or firing position, of firearm 111 to take into account each of the factors affecting trajectory 115.
Existing sighting systems for civilian, law enforcement, and military firearms that are used for adjusting the orientation of a firearm are limited by the training of the marksman to judge ambient conditions at the location and time when a shot is taken. Generally, a marksman must be very familiar with characteristics of the firearm, as well as ballistic performance characteristics of the ammunition under various conditions. Performance characteristics of the firearm and ammunition in ambient conditions at the time of firing are typically evaluated manually and processed mentally in order to determine sighting-system aiming point changes that the marksman deems necessary to produce the desired projectile point-of-impact. Further, due to variable target distances, atmospheric conditions and geographic conditions at the time of firing, a marksman must consider many variables in combination to determine the optimal sighting-system settings for hitting an intended target, thus presenting a difficult task. This is particularly true in military and law enforcement situations, but the same considerations also apply to hunters and target shooters in the civilian community.
Further difficulties in selecting a proper firing position are caused by secondary effects, such as Coriolis acceleration and Yaw of Repose deflection. Such secondary effects may have inconsequential effects on firing accuracy at shorter ranges, but can cause impact misses at long ranges. Recent developments in firearms and ammunition have made it possible to fire at targets that are very far (1000 meters or more) from a firing point, thereby increasing the importance of taking into account secondary effects for ballistic calculations. Additionally, in some military and law enforcement scenarios, range distances are shorter than 1000 meters, but targets appear very small, requiring secondary effects to be considered. Such stringent requirements for firing accuracy, in turn, place stringent requirements on a sighting system for mechanical and optical repeatability, accuracy, and computational algorithm precision and accuracy, which, in turn, places similarly stringent requirements on the collection accuracy of the corresponding raw data, such as range and ambient conditions.
The literature on firearms and projectile ballistics contains much information concerning accurately aiming a firearm. One automatic aiming system, in particular, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,706 B1 to Kaladgew, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
According to Kaladgew, stepper motors situated external to the body of a telescopic sight are used for adjusting an automatic aiming system. A significant drawback, however, is that in-field use, a problem of stepper motor failure caused by dirt and moisture or mud build-up between the body of the scope and the body of the firearm can prevent a stepper motor from producing a desired adjustment. Further, the Kaladgew system provides no manual override in the event of battery failure, motor failure or system-controller failure.
Other drawbacks that are associated with the Kaladgew system include that Kaladgew does not disclose how windage adjustments are made, i.e., how the data is collected and processed, and how commands to a windage stepper motor are generated. Target distance is measured by Kaladgew using a laser rangefinder mounted on the firearm, although no other techniques are disclosed for measuring or incorporating target distance in calculations. Kaladgew also does not address incorporation of secondary factors when calculating telescopic sight adjustments, which, as discussed above, can play a significant role in long-distance target shooting, or in situations in which extreme precision is required. Specific factors not considered by Kaladgew include (1) gyroscopic (six-degrees-of-freedom) effects on bullet flight; (2) parallax corrections for a telescope sight; (3) altitude and atmospheric condition effects on projectile trajectory, (4) corrections for wind effects, especially vertical wind effects; and (5) Coriolis effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,025 B1 to Edwards, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses use of electronic adjustment motors that power movement of internal parts, but does not disclose any details of the mechanical interface between a motor and a corresponding adjuster that is to be adjusted on a telescopic sight. Edwards also provides telescopic sight adjustments through user-activated switches. By gathering data from an objective module that displays various data, a user may interpret the gathered data, and then activate one or more switches that are controlled by finger movements, which, in turn, cause telescopic sight adjustments to be made. Edwards provides no provision for automatic adjustment of telescopic sight adjustments through microprocessor system-initiated signals linked directly to adjustment motors. Additionally, Edwards provides no manual override for adjusting a telescopic sight in the event of electrical failure. Further, Edwards does not calculate or implement corrections for secondary effects (e.g., Coriolis Effect, gyroscopic effects) that may have significant impact on accuracy in long-range target situations.
Thus, a major drawback of both Kaladgew and Edwards is that neither automatically solves the equations of motion of a projectile from a muzzle to a target in near real time and, under all applicable conditions of firing, provides correct aiming adjustments to a sighting system based on the automatically solved equations to impact the target.
Another serious drawback of both Kaladgew and Edwards is that neither patent makes use of feedback information related to a state of at least one optical adjustment to either (1) enable the corresponding adjustor to accomplish a commanded adjustment quickly and accurately, or (2) confirm to the firearm operator that the commanded adjustment has been accomplished before firing the firearm.
Consequently, what is needed is a way to automatically solve the equations of motion of a projectile from a muzzle to a target in near real time and, under all applicable conditions of firing, provide correct aiming adjustments to a sighting system based on the automatically solved equations in order to impact the target. What is also needed is a system that utilizes feedback information related to a state of at least one optical adjustment to either (1) enable the corresponding adjustor to accomplish a commanded adjustment quickly and accurately, or (2) confirm to the firearm operator that the commanded adjustment has been accomplished before firing the firearm.